


Inktober 25 - Kit Fisto veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Inktober, Lekkus, M/M, Water Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Faire l'amour sous l'eau est une expérience agréable. Et d'autant plus appréciable quand c'est avec une espèce amphibie





	Inktober 25 - Kit Fisto veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Faire l'amour sous l'eau était une expérience agréable. Et d'autant plus appréciable quand c'était avec une espèce amphibie qui pouvait vous ravitailler en oxygène en vous embrassant. C'est pourquoi Obi-Wan adorait quand Kit lui proposait d'aller faire un petit tour nocturne dans la salle des mille fontaines. Et c'était vraiment pratique que certains bassins soient quasiment aussi profonds que la piscine du Temple.

En plus, Obi-Wan appréciait comme Kit semblait le toucher de partout à la fois avec ses lekkus. Il pouvait le maintenir contre lui d'une main, l'autre le tenant par la nuque pour rapprocher leurs lèvres, tout en le masturbant d'un lekku, lui caressant un téton avec un autre, et le restant s'enroulant langoureusement autour de son dos, de ses bras et de ses jambes, tout en pressant contre ses fesses. Qu'il pouvait fourrer aussi bien avec son organe génital qu'avec un lekku. Et parfois avec un lekku supplémentaire quand Obi-Wan était demandeur.

Comme cette nuit où le Négociateur gémissait pour plus dans la bouche de Kit. Il voulait se sentir empli au maximum, sa prostate pressée de tout son long, le moindre de ses mouvements soumis au bon vouloir des lekkus... Que le Kit le possède dans tous les sens du terme, dans ce milieu où la vie d'Obi-Wan reposait dans son souffle. Et l'amphibien fut ravi de lui accorder ce qu'il souhaitait.

Toutes les bonnes choses ont un fin cependant, et ils eurent une mauvaise surprise en refaisant surface. Est-ce que c'était bien la peine d'éviter la piscine du Temple pour ne pas être surpris par Bant, si c'était pour être surpris par Yoda la main sur le sabre laser ? Et depuis quand l'ancêtre était-il là à se rincer l'œil ?

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Author's Note:**

> Il fallait bien faire au moins un inktober avec des tentacules. Même si c'est des lekkus.


End file.
